Celeste Australis
Appearance Tall and curvaceous, Celeste’s Fremennik heritage is clearly defined by her figure. Celeste’s hourglass figure places emphasis on her wide shoulders and hips, giving her a large rounded chest and arse. Her golden blond hair lays braided along the left side of her face with a blue flower incorporated into the braid. She has emerald green downturned eyes, a small rounded nose and rounded face with a soft pointed jaw. Personality Celeste is an outspoken, passionate and loyal woman. Over the years the mage has become rather cold and bitter to outsiders due to a miserable childhood and young adulthood caused by the deaths of her father, grandparents, uncle, and cousin. Celeste is also thoughtful and patient, being able to hold her tongue when necessary, believing tempers and impulsive behaviour being childish. Abilities and Skills Non-Combat * Enchantments - Talented enchantress, Celeste has been able to cast difficult enchantments with ease. She can produce both offensive, defensive and non-combat enchantments with little effort and has also been taught how to craft glyphs, jinxes and rune guardians. The only thing that limits Celeste is resources and the quality of these resources. * Mind reading - Celeste is a talented mindreader and has trouble controlling her ability when it comes to reading strangers' minds. This is normally combatted by others wearing enchanted items to prevent mindreading or if Celeste's pay attention elsewhere. Her ability has been developed to the point where she can sense someone's feelings even if they have protective enchantments in place. * Herblore '''- Celeste has a mediocre understanding of herblore, being taught by her step-grandfather during her childhood. She continued to practise potion making even after his death at the hands of House Vekon. * '''Legal Studies - After the battles of Giant's Hill and Taverthorpe, Celeste took interest in studying Asgarnia's legal system in order to make a name for herself as the crown's legal representative and judge. Celeste takes her job as Grand Inquisitor seriously as she is responsible for upholding justice and peace within Asgarnia along with the detention facilities that lawbreakers are sent to. * Lunar Spells - Being a member of the Moonclan, Celeste was taught her people's spells at a young age. She's a master of Lunar Enchantments, Cooking and Vengeance spells. * Combat * 'Staff and Spear Combat '- * 'Pyromancy '- * 'Geomancy '- History Early Life (Pre-RP) The Great Migration The Battle for Giant's Hill The Foundation of Stellavista The Battle for Taverthorpe The Forbidden Dance The Spoiled Society Recently in Roleplay * Celeste lost a spar and bet to Thalia Renderra after fainting from over exhaustion after defending herself with magic after Thalia attempted to decapitate the mage.The attempted murder of the Grand Inquisitor leads Celeste to call off the bet. Celeste and her county's safety is placed underthreat by the young heiress. * Celeste's announces her engagement to retired Void Knight now Asgarnian Corporal, Harrison Sprixsha. * Renderra-Australis relations strain more after Thalia goes to her cousin, the Queen of Asgarnia, to deal with the legality of the spar. Celeste brought up the dishonourable and murderous actions Thalia enacted before agreeing to the Queen's terms of a rematch in the presence of her majesty. * Celeste and her family evacuate the foreign mages of Stellavista before House Renderra could harm them. Mages from various parts of Gielinor return home while the Moonclan and Australis move to Falador and their other holdings within Asgarnia, waiting for their next command. Stellavista stands no more, being given back to the Renderra after a failed diplomatic talks between Lady Renderra and Celeste's younger brother, Ihza Australis. * Celeste resumes her work as Grand Inquisitor, focusing on necromacy activity within the south. Category:Humans Category:Lunar Mages Category:Moon Clan Category:Modern Magic user Category:Female Category:Guthixian Category:Asgarnia Category:Noble Category:Characters Category:Political Figure